1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle transmitting a drive force via a drive shaft and a universal joint.
2. Description of Background Art
A vehicle transmitting a drive force from an engine to drive wheels via a drive shaft and a universal joint is known (for example, refer to JP-B No. H6-517).
As shown in FIG. 3 of JP-B No. H6-517, a Cardan joint 86 is connected to an output shaft 70 outputting a drive force from an engine (the reference numerals hereafter follow those of JP-B No. H6-517 (FIG. 3). A drive shaft 84 is connected to the Cardan joint 86. A gear coupling 88, a reduction pinion 54, a reduction gear 48 and a rear axle 38 are connected in sequence to the drive shaft 84. Rear drive wheels are connected to the rear axle 38 and a drive force from the engine is transmitted to the rear wheels.
The Cardan joint 86 (hereafter “universal joint”) is engaged with the rear end of the output shaft 70. The front end of the universal joint 86 is fastened by a fastening member to the rear end of the output shaft 70. In other words, the universal joint 86 is mounted on the output shaft 70 to be incapable of motion in an axial direction.
The technique disclosed in JP-B No. H6-517 requires the removal of the fastening member interposed between the output shaft 70 and the universal joint 86 when mounting or removing the universal joint 86 from the output shaft 70.
However, since the fastening member which fastens the universal joint 86 to the output shaft 70 which rotates at a high speed is fastened with a predetermined tightening torque, the attachment or detachment of the universal joint 86 from the output shaft 70 is considerably complicated by the operation of attaching or detaching the fastening member.